


We Come to Ruins

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Heaven's Feel (Anime 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Banter, Developing Relationship, Drabble, During Canon, F/M, Fifth Holy Grail War, Foreshadowing, Forests, Holy Grail War (Fate), Inspired by Music, Late Night Conversations, Master/Servant, Missing Scene, One Shot, Reconnaissance, Route: Heaven's Feel, Secrets, Short One Shot, Unresolved Tension, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. The forest was so full of secrets; both Rin and Archer weren’t so sure they wanted to know them all.
Relationships: Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer/Tohsaka Rin
Kudos: 16





	We Come to Ruins

"I wish I even knew half of what's going on here," Rin murmured, arms crossed as she and Archer stood outside the forest of Fuyuki. All Rin could see was _red_ —red streaks upon the ground, red sleeves on her sweater, and Archer's overcoat.

She tapped her Servant's arm. "You're pretty quiet today."

Normally, Rin would be completely fine with Archer being his usual quiet, aloof self. They were Master and Servant, no more, no less. An afternoon of reconnaissance around Fuyuki was just what they needed to do as participants in the Holy Grail War.

The silence wasn't as deafening as the creaks in the Tohsaka mansion.

But Rin wanted to _hear_ Archer, to hear his voice. It didn't matter if they were just talking, strategizing, or even arguing, she always knew where he stood.

Archer turned to face his Master. "Honestly, what I could say wouldn't even begin to make this idea any better, or less reckless."

He then silently summoned his blades before Rin could respond and started walking straight ahead. "Come on, we should get moving."

Rin followed quickly, and she held onto her Servant's arm. "Lead the way, Archer. I trust you."

Archer couldn't help but smile at his Master. Rin returned the gesture.

"Into the lions' den, as they say."

They then moved onward, heading forth into the sea of trees, ready to be rid of the shadows and voices.

The forest was so full of secrets. Both Rin and Archer weren't so sure they wanted to know them all.


End file.
